Happy Birthday, Logie
by Ieeerr
Summary: 'I have another present for you, but I'll give that to you tonight, in our bedroom.' I whispered in his ear.


**ENJOY!**

_14__th__ of September, Logan's birthday._

Logan lied on his back on the orange couch and I was lying on top of him. My hands were cupping his face and my lips were passionately kissing his. I felt his hand running up and down my back and I shivered slightly.

The door opened and mom, Katie, James and Carlos walked in.

"You two get a room please!" Katie yelled.

"Shush! It's his birthday! This is allowed today."

Katie shrugged and walked towards her room.

"Hi guys." Carlos and James said in unison.

"Hey."

They sat down and turned the TV on. I don't even know what they were watching because I was focussing on my boyfriend underneath me. I captured his lips with mine again. After a while we pulled away and just looked at each other. He grabbed my ass and pushed my hips down, causing a nice friction.

I giggled. "Logan.. there are other people in the room.." I whispered.

"I don't care." He whispered back.

He took my earlobe in his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Logan…" I moaned breathlessly. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed what my boyfriend was doing.

"Ieuuuuuuuwl!"

Logan let go off my earlobe and I opened my eyes. We looked at James and Carlos and saw them staring at us.

"What?"

"You two are not the only 2 people in this room.." James said.

"So?"

"Well, uhm.. you two are basically dry humping each other here on the couch with US sitting on that same couch."

Logan looked at me and I saw a cute blush showing on his cheeks. I peck his lips and turned my head back to James and Carlos.

"Am I not allowed to show my boyfriend I love him anymore? And it's his birthday, so I need to pamper him."

They rolled their eyes and focused on the TV again.

"I love you." Logan whispered.

I looked down at him and smiled.

"I love you too, baby."

I leaned down and kissed him passionately. His hands were still on my ass and he was squeezing it every now and then. I bit his lip when he wiggled his hips up against mine. We both let out quiet moans. When we heard someone clear their throat, we stopped all movement. We looked up and saw my mom standing in from of us. We jumped up and sat down normal on the couch, both blushing.

"Uh, hi mom!"

"Hello Mama Knight."

"Are all of you guys ready?" Mom asked pointing at me, Logan, James and Carlos.

"Yeah." Carlos said.

"Uhm, yes we are, why?" I asked.

"It's Logan's birthday, so we're gonna do something nice." Mom explained.

"What are we gonna do?" Logan asked.

"You can choose."

"Ohh uhm, well, I was kinda having fun just here on the couch. So..." Logan said, looking at me.

Carlos slapped Logan's arm. "HEY!" I yelled. "Do not touch Logan, or I will kill you."

Carlos laughed and said sorry.

"Guys, I am taking you out. So pick something Logan." Mom said.

"I guess the ice rink would be nice."

"Okay, then I'm taking you all to the ice rink. KATIEEE?"

"Yes mom?" Katie yelled back from her room.

"ARE YOU COMING WITH US TO THE ICE RINK?"

Katie opened her room door and said, "Yeah sure."

15 minutes later we arrived at the ice rink.

We all took our own ice skates with us, and we were now putting them on. Katie was the first one on the ice, with Carlos close behind. They started a competition to see who was faster. Surprisingly Katie won. James walked towards the ice and skated around for a while before joining Katie and Carlos in the competition. Again, Katie won.

Logan and I were looking at them from our seats. "They are cute." Logan said.

"But not as cute as you."

I kissed him but we were interrupted by our mom.

"The ice rink is all ours. They closed it, so we could celebrate your birthday."

"Really?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yes honey. Now go skate!"

Logan grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the ice. James, Katie and Carlos were still playing games while Logan and I just skated around, holding each other tight. We talked and skated for a while until my mom yelled for us all to come back.

"What's wrong Mama Knight?" Carlos asked.

"I thought this was a good time to give Logan his presents."

"Presents?" Logan asked.

"Yup, we all have a nice little present for you, baby." I said.

"You knew?"

"Yeah of course."

"Now quiet and enjoy."

"I wanna give mine first!" Carlos yelled. He gave Logan his present and Logan started to unpack it.

"A doctor's coat.. thank you Carlos."

I laughed. "Where did you get thát?"

"Costume shop of course!" Carlos said proudly.

"Now my present!" James said, giving Logan his present. He unpacked James' present and laughed. "A stethoscope. Thanks man."

Carlos and James looked at each other and hi-5ed. "I told you he would like it." James said.

"It's awesome. Thanks again guys."

"I can think of a few fun things to do with that!" I said.

"KENDALL!" Mom yelled. "Stop it."

"Can I give my present now?" Katie asked.

She stood up and gave Logan his present.

"Is that my shirt?" I asked confused when Logan held up a shirt I recognized.

"Yeah, Logan always wears it so I stole it out of your drawer and it's Logan's now."

"Thanks Katie!" Logan said.

"I have a present for you too." Mom said. "But it's not really a present. It's just 20 bucks."

Mom always gave us 20 bucks when it was someone's birthday.

"Thanks Mama Knight." Logan said, standing up to give her a hug.

When Logan sat back down next to me I gave him my present.

"It's that new medical book I wanted! Thank you so much!" Logan said. He pecked my lips. When he wanted to pull away I grabbed his neck and held him close.

"I have another present for you, but I'll give that to you tonight, in our bedroom." I whispered in his ear. He shivered and looked at me with a smirk on his face. "I'm looking forward to it."

We sat there for a while and then decided to go back on the ice. We stayed on the ice the entire day and had the time of our lives. Even mom joined us at one point.

We thanked the ice rink owner for closing the rink after us and making this an amazing day. He said he was glad he could help and waved us goodbye. We walked towards the car and put the ice skates and Logan's birthday present in the trunk.

"What do you wanna eat Logan?" Mom asked when we were all in the car.

"I think I wanna go to the Burger King!"

We all cheered so mom drove us to the Burger King. Mom ordered everything we wanted. We laughed and joked and when everyone finished eating we headed back home. I grabbed Logan's bag with presents while the other guys grabbed the skates. Mom locked the car and we walked to our apartment

"Movie night?" Logan asked, walking towards the living room.

"You're the birthday boy so whatever you say goes." Carlos said.

"Then movie night it is."

I pushed Logan onto the couch. "You sit, and wait."

I grabbed the movies, Carlos searched for snacks and James filled a glass with cola for us. When we all sat down, first movie in the DVD player, mom walked in. "Boys, be good okay? I'm having a girls night out and I'm probably spending the night there too and Katie is gonna sleep over at her friend's house."

"Okay mom. We'll be good."

Mom walked towards us and gave us all a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Can one of you lock the door behind me?"

"Of course mom, I'll do that."

"Katie? Are you ready to go?" Mom asked knocking on Katie's door.

"Wait a second, mom!"

5 minutes later Katie walked out her room with a backpack.

"Bye guys!" Katie waved at the boys and the boys waved back "Bye Katie, have fun!" They all said.

"Bye Kendall." Katie said at the door.

"Byebye baby sister, have fun." I quickly kissed her head and after that my mom and Katie walked away. I waved one more time and then closed and locked the door.

"Let the fun begin!" I said walking back towards my friends.

We were currently watching the third movie. Logan was lying between my legs, his back resting on my chest. My arms were around him and my hands on his tummy. He looked up and I met his eyes. I kissed his head, earning a smile.

"I love you." Logan whispered.

"I love you too, Lo-"

Of course James and Carlos had to ruin this moment; "Hey guys, James and I are tired, we're going to sleep."

"Okay, good night." Logan said.

"Sweet dreams!" I said before I heard and saw them close the door.

I turned my head back to look down at Logan and said, "Attempt two; I love you too, Logie. And now it's you and me baby."

I lied down on my back on the couch, and pulled Logan on top of me. We cuddled and enjoyed each other until the movie ended.

"Ready for your other present, baby?" I asked, turning off the TV and DVD player.

Logan nodded and got off me. "You go to our room and wait for me."

"Uhm, okay." I walked towards our room and sat down on my bed.

Moments later Logan walked in. I gasped when I saw what he was wearing; He was wearing his doctor's coat and the stethoscope around his neck.

He posed in the doorway and looked at me sexily.

"Mmmm, hello there Doctor Hotty." I said, walking towards him. When he was within reach I pulled him towards me and crashed our lips together.

He pulled away and said; "I have a special treatment for you Mr. Knight."

"Na-ah. Save that for the next time, Doctor Hotty, it's your birthday today, so _I_ have a special treatment for _you._'

I leaned over him and closed and locked the door. I leaned back and saw him biting his lip.

"So sexy." I whispered. I grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him forcefully. I pushed him against the wall and took his coat and stethoscope off. Our lips parted when I grabbed the hem off his shirt and pulled it over his head. I pushed him on his bed and crawled on top of him. First I kissed his mouth, then I sucked on his neck, after that I took one of his nipples in my mouth and finally I bit down hard in his tummy. I reached my hands up and grabbed his belt, I undid it along with his button and zip. Once they were undone I grabbed his pants and underwear and pulled it off at once. He raised his ass off the mattress so I could take them off easier. I quickly took off my own clothes and crawled back over hem.

We kissed roughly and our hips moved against each other. When we pulled away and he tilted his head back and moaned my name.

I sat down between his legs and bent down to suck on his dick. He screamed my name and grabbed my hair. I moved my head up and down and licked and sucked as hard as I could.

"Kendall, don't stop. I'm so close!"

He pushed his hips upwards and my head down, making me gag. He tightened his grip on my hair, pushed me down one more time and let out one, long, loud moan while my mouth filled with his sperm.

I swallowed everything and licked his dick clean.

Seeing him breathing heavily made me _so_ horny. I sucked on my own fingers and got in-between his legs again.

"Ready?"

"Yes baby."

I slowly pushed one of my wet fingers inside him, making him hiss and moan.

"Relax Logie."

I felt him relax, so I continued to finger him. After a while I pushed a second finger in, preparing him for the size of my cock. He got used to my two fingers and moaned.

"Kendall, please, I need you."

I pulled my fingers out his ass and spit in my hand, I spread my saliva over my dick, using it as lube.

"You ready?"

Logan nodded and smiled. I grabbed my cock and placed it at his entrance. I pushed and pulled in and out slowly and made sure I didn't hurt my boyfriend.

"Owhhh Kendall, it feels so good."

It wasn't long before I was making love to my boyfriend with a quick pace. The room was filled with moans and the sound of my hips slamming against Logan's ass.

I leaned down and started to kiss him. He pulled me closer and kissed back. His fingers were playing with my hair and his legs were wrapped around my waist. I hit his prostate over and over making him scream into my mouth.

"Kendall! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!"

I quickened my pace one last time and then he came. Moments later I came too and collapsed on top of him. My dick was still inside him and his arms were wrapped around me. I raised my hands and cupped his face. "I love you so much, Logan. Happy Birthday." I leaned down and gave him a sweet passionate kiss.

"I love you too, baby. Thank you so much. This was the best birthday present ever."

We took a quick shower together and then lied down in his bed. We cuddled and whispered sweet nothing's to each other until we fell asleep.

**Happy Birthday Logie.**

**I'm not sure if I like this or not. I hope at least you guys like it. **

**Reviews would mean a lot. ~LOVE.**


End file.
